


Silent watch

by somerandomperson



Series: Words for Inktober [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Post Civil War, Pre-Infinity War, Steve Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somerandomperson/pseuds/somerandomperson
Summary: Steve keeps watch over Bucky while he is in the cryo chamber in Wakanda





	Silent watch

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 13 - Guarded
> 
> A short one this time, just some thoughts I had going round my head about Steve sitting outside of Bucky's cryo tube.

A gentle breeze moves the pages of his file. The door to the balcony is open and the sounds of the city drift up.

Steve has been watching the pages move for a while. He can't work out if the quiet is peaceful or tomb like. It depends on his mood.

He hasn't got much free time, aside from training and mission prep. But what spare time he does have Steve spends in this room. Steve knows he spends too much time here, sat in front of the cyro tube in a chair that he dragged in. Sometimes he reads, sometimes he draws, sometimes he just sits and stares wondering how they got to this.

He knows that the others are worried by his behaviour but he needs to be here. It didn't matter before but then not much did either. Steve had tried to go through the motions of having a life but he didn't realise how much it had been just been him doing what other people expected. 

Then Bucky had come crashing back into his life. Suddenly his life was in chaos, everything he had built after he came back from the ice was in ruins and he couldn't care less.

Finding Bucky again, even with the split with the Avengers made something inside him settle. He felt more like himself. Both of them were different people, experience had carved them into new forms and yet the connection was still there. Steve couldn't explain it, but even sitting next to a cryo tube with Bucky in it, he felt more like Steve.

Shuri and her team were working hard on a solution to help Bucky be free of the triggers but until then Steve was keeping him company.

Steve knew it was probably silly and that Bucky probably couldn't tell but the thought of leaving Bucky alone in the cold longer than he needed to be made something in Steve's gut clench. So he sat in the room with the cryo tube finishing up some paperwork, letting the sun fall on the tube. A silent watch over Bucky until he was free again.


End file.
